Powerpuff theater
by For Love Of The Monkey
Summary: I'll try and update this as much as I can these are parodies of movies featuring the powerpuff girls and other cartoon network characters


VALLHALLEN and BUBBLES  
  
"Honeydew!!" Yells a short man as he kicks in a car window.  
  
"Honeydew!!" Yells the other man known as VallHallen   
  
"HONEYDEW!!!!" Yells both or them as they kick the car.  
  
Upstairs in Honeydew's Apartment...  
  
"What do you boys want?" asks Honeydew  
  
"We want something to eat" says the short man  
  
"Hold on Eddy" Honeydew says to the short man as she walks away.  
  
"Who's out there?" says another women from the other room.  
  
"Friends" replies Honeydew.  
  
The two girls walk out. One is Honeydew and the other is Bubbles.  
  
"Hey I know them, that's Eddy and VallHallen you guys are the Viking Gods of Rock" says Bubbles  
  
"Yeah, so?" says Eddy in a nasty voice  
  
"So I got all your records back in Townsville" replies Bubbles  
  
"Oh yeah? Where's that?" asks Eddy  
  
"Hey weren't we in the team together?" asks VallHallen   
  
"Yeah!" replies Bubbles "So you guys playing a gig tonight?" Bubbles asks  
  
"Are you playing a gig tonight?" Laughs Vallhallen  
  
"Yeah we're playing a gig got a problem with that?" Eddy says in a nasty voice.  
  
"Thought maybe I come check you out se if your really the Shit" replies Bubbles.  
  
"Here beans" says Honeydew as she drops two plates of beans on the table.  
  
"BEANS!!" Both men scream as they grab the plates.  
  
Later that night at a nightclub...  
  
Music blast and Eddy screams as the band plays. The music is loud and people are jumping around and breaking beer bottles over their heads.   
  
"I want a Jawbreaker!!" Screams Eddy.  
  
"I want one now!!" and so on.  
  
After the show in the back...  
  
"You guys were great" says Bubbles   
  
"Hell yeah we were great" replies Eddy.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't mean you guys. I should have said VallHallen you were great" replies Bubbles  
  
"Yeah thanks" replies VallHallen   
  
Somewhere else...  
  
The band an a bunch of girls are lying on the dirt ground with blankets and sleeping bags. Bubbles drops down next to Eddy and VallHallen. Bubbles climbs under Eddy's blanket.  
  
"Hey!" screams Eddy  
  
"Give me some blanket" Bubbles pulls at it  
  
"That's all you Townsville people think about is sex" Eddy pulls at the blanket  
  
"Fuck off" Bubbles takes the blanket and Eddy gets up and walks away.  
  
Bubbles gets closer to VallHallen and the two go to sleep.  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
In an apartment somewhere...  
  
"You've taken these before, right?" Bubbles asks VallHallen   
  
"Yeah" he replies  
  
The two pop some pills into their mouths. Everything gets weird and the two dance around together.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
At a nightclub...  
  
The Viking Gods of rock let it rip out. The sound fills the small club and everyone goes crazy.  
  
After the show...  
  
"You guys rule!" yells the band's new manager. A giant cup.  
  
"Hell yeah!" yells VallHallen   
  
"Who's that?" Asks Bubbles about the cup  
  
"That's the new manager, Master Shake you bimbo" Says Eddy  
  
"Fuck off" Bubbles gives Eddy a nasty look.  
  
"You guys are going far" says Master Shake.  
  
"How far?" asks Bubbles.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Master Shake.  
  
"I'm with him, VallHallen" Says Bubbles as she grabs his arm  
  
"Right, great, you guys are going places" Says Master Shake.  
  
An office with the band, all but VallHallen...  
  
"Look she's got to go" says Eddy.  
  
"Look she keeps VallHallen grounded and we need that" says Master Shake.  
  
"Fine" replies Eddy.  
  
A Month Later...  
  
At Another Nightclub...  
  
The band plays loud again and the people go mad.   
  
"Rock and Jawbreakers!!" yells Eddy.  
  
After the show...  
  
"That's it you guys are going places!" yells Master Shake.  
  
"What?" asks Eddy  
  
"I got you a big tour!" replies Master Shake.  
  
"Yeah!" yells the band.  
  
"VallHallen tour!" Says Bubbles  
  
"YEAH!!" They all yell again.  
  
In the next few days...  
  
In the following days Bubbles and VallHallen keep popping the pills and seeing the colors. While the group keeps practicing and playing a few small gigs. VallHallen has not been playing as well as he use to and the band is a bit upset.  
  
Band meeting...  
  
"Look we all talked it over and Bubbles you can't come on the tour" Says Master Shake.  
  
"What!" Yells Bubbles.  
  
"It's for the best" Says Eddy  
  
"For the best!? The VallHallen needs me!" she yells.  
  
"Look I've been talking it over with the Powers that be and if all goes right they're thinking about buying you guys a house." Says Shake.  
  
"Wouldn't that be nice a fucking little house" Says Eddy in a nasty voice.  
  
"You think you can buy VallHallen from me? You must think I'm an ass" Says Bubbles  
  
"Yeah I do" replies Eddy.   
  
"WELL FUCK YOU!!" Yells Bubbles.  
  
"Look if you don't like it VallHallen can leave the group." says Master Shake.  
  
"VallHallen is the fucking group! VallHallen is the Viking Gods Of Rock!" Yells Bubbles  
  
"I've said what I had to say" replies Master Shake.  
  
"I only want what's best for VallHallen" says Bubbles.  
  
Months later...  
  
The Viking Gods of Rock have been on tour for some time now. Bubbles has been all alone waiting for her VallHallen to come home.  
  
After the tour was over and VallHallen had returned home, he had some trouble with the group. VallHallen and Bubbles kept using drugs and finally the group kicked him out. VallHallen with the help of Bubbles tried to start a new band but it didn't work out so well. Now VallHallen and Bubbles live in a small hotel trying to make a better life.  
  
"What's this!?" Yells Bubbles.  
  
"What?" asks VallHallen.  
  
"You did some more pills!" Yells Bubbles. "You said you weren't going to do anything more 'til we got a gig. And you didn't even save me any!" Bubbles starts to hit him.  
  
VallHallen grabs her and smacks her. Bubbles and VallHallen start to fight, rolling around on the floor 'til something happens. Bubbles stabs VallHallen with a small knife and he begins to bleed. VallHallen craws into the bathroom.  
  
"NO!" Bubbles cries out.  
  
"No, no, no, no!!!!" Bubbles keeps crying and screaming as VallHallen starts to die.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The cops walk into the room.  
  
"Did you call 911?" a cop asks.  
  
Bubbles says nothing  
  
"Did you call 911?" the cop asks again  
  
Nothing again.  
  
They take Bubbles to the police station and after an hour or so of questioning they let Bubbles go.   
  
"Do you know where I can get a good pizza?" Bubbles asks a cop as she leaves.  
  
Pizza place...  
  
Bubbles eats her pizza and then starts walking down the street. Some kids are playing funk music and are dancing.  
  
"Hey Bubbles dance with us" says one of the kids.  
  
"No, no" replies Bubbles.  
  
"Come on." Says another kid  
  
"What to big to dance with us" says the last of the kids.  
  
"Okay" Bubbles says as she starts dancing.  
  
The three kids and Bubbles start to dance and then a cab pulls up. VallHallen is in the backseat, He smiles and then Bubbles climbs in the cab and they start making out.  
  
"Dam she kissing him" says one of the kids.  
  
The cab starts to drive away.  
  
"Bubbles you don't even know him!" Yells another kid.  
  
The kids run after the cab as it drives away.  
  
APOLOGIZES TO SID VICIOUS & NANCY SPUNGEN  
  
R. I. P. SID AND NANCY   
  
FOR THEIR LOVE WAS TRULY A LOVE THAT COULD NEVER DIE. 


End file.
